Knightmare: The Flash
by ArkhamLoneGuardian
Summary: *Set during the events of the Knightmare sequence, before Flash time travels to warn Bruce about the future* *SPOILER WARNING* Why and how did the Flash travel back in time to warn Bruce Wayne about the nightmare future? Find out in this short story!
**Knightmare: The Flash**

' _Barry….BARRY!'_

A tired but loud robotic voice wakes the Scarlet Speedster up. It was the first time he'd gotten a good amount of rest since the apocalypse started, where he felt he could never stopping running from the demons chasing him. Both real and inside.

Barry turns around to focus on the man behind the voice, Victor Stone aka Cyborg. Him and Victor had gotten together not too long ago and were able to find a safe location, well as safe as it could be in these times. Victor had started work on a machine that would allow Barry to travel back into the past using his speed, so that he could warn the other members of the League of the events that would be soon to come if they didn't prevent them in time.

He would tell them of the death of Lois Lane, and how Darkseid manipulated Superman's wrath and used it against the Earth itself. It's been a year since then, and the future has turned into a horrifying dystopian nightmare. All he needs to do is-

' _Barry.'_

The Flash snapped out of his thinking state.

' _Sorry Victor, I was just reciting the plan in my head. I hope it works, for everyone's sake.'_

' _It WILL work. It has to work. There's no other way. If this fails, we're all as good as dead.'_

Barry's face turns sullen at the reminder of the seriousness of the situation.

' _Have you tried contacting-'_

' _I don't know where he is Barry. Bruce went into hiding the day things went to hell. We should've listened to him and his worst case scenarios. Should've, could've, would've, but now we can't. Which is why you're going back in time and telling him everything first.'_

' _What if I go back too early?'_

' _Just means more time to prepare.'_

' _Yeah, guess you're right.'_

He didn't feel confident about meddling with time. The ramifications of his actions might save his friends from this fate, but it could also just pave the way for a bigger and worse fate than the one before it. But it was either that, or continue his existence as it is now until the entire human race is wiped out.

' _How long until it's fully functional?'_

' _Hmm…should be right about….now!'_

' _Wow that was quick.'_

' _Look who's talking.'_

' _Touché.'_

Cyborg presses a few buttons and the sound of the machine coming alive is heard. The piece of equipment that Victor was working on strongly resembles that of…

' _You made a treadmill?'_

Victor turns around to look at him with a smirk.

' _It's a time travelling treadmill.'_

' _Never did I thought I would ever hear those words uttered from a person's mouth.'_

' _Just get on the damn machine and start running, we don't have much time.'_

' _Okay okay.'_

Barry gets on the 'machine' and starts jogging at a fast pace. Victor places his hand on the handlebars.

' _Remember the plan?'_

' _Of course.'_

They both look at each other, knowing that if Barry is successful that this timeline will be wiped out of existence. Victor raises his fist clenched, with Barry following as they bump them together for one last time.

' _To a better future.'_

' _And may the speedforce be with you.'_

Barry smirks at his old friend's cheesy quote, having one last glance before facing ahead. His speed starts to accelerate as lightning starts to form around him. He can hear Victor in the background cheering him on, telling him to go faster. Running like he's never run before, The Flash starts to fade away, catching glimpses of Parademons breaking in and attacking Victor, before erupting into a violent burst of bright light and disappearing before his friend's eyes.

Seeing distant memories go by him, the beginning of the apocalypse, the formation of the league. The speed force encompasses Barry and guides him to the one man who might have a chance of preventing all of this before it happens: Bruce Wayne.

Bursting into a violent eruption of bright light before Bruce's eyes, he reaches his hand out and starts telling him as much as he can.

' _Bruce….Listen…Lois Lane…you have to rescue Lois….she's the key! You were right about him…you were always right about him…am I….am I too early?...'_

And before he knows it, he's swallowed back into the speed force, slowly fading away before himself. Barry welcomes it, knowing he did everything he could to make a better world. And that only time would tell what fate would have in store for the new future.

' _Mom…I'm coming…'_


End file.
